Los benditos
by kimmyAllen
Summary: El mundo a sufrido una gran perdida. La humanidad se enfrenta a la extinción y un grupo se ha creado para evitarlo, un grupo conocido por sus drásticos y autoritativos métodos. Makoto ha caído en sus manos. ¿Qué será del chico? Advertencias: es un fic AU que contiene Yaoi y Mpreg, romance que les hará vomitar arcoiris y drama, mucho drama. ¡Pasen y lean! ¡Recuerden dejar review!
1. Chapter 1: Captura

**Hola chicos, muchas gracias por pasarse por ésta historia y darle la oportunidad. Antes de comenzar con ella tengo algunas cosas que decirles, por favor tómense unos segundos para leerlo.**

**1- Ésta es una traducción. La historia original también es hecha por mi y está en inglés, por si les interesa leerla. Si bien es solo una traducción, hay un poco más de detalles en ésta historia, añadidos para mejorar la comprensión de la misma.**

**2- Intentaré mantener los personajes lo más fiel al anime posible, aunque recuerden que ésto es un fic AU y varias cosas van a ser muy distintas.**

**3- La historia es un poco oscura en los primeros capítulos, con referencias a la muerte y temas similares, aunque luego se convertirá en una linda historia romántica con apenas la suficiente cantidad de drama.**

**4- Al ser romance, habrán parejas. En la nota de autor de abajo las mencionaré.**

**Ahora ya no los retraso más, ¡pasen a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: captura.

.

.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde, y eso era todo en lo que Makoto podía pensar mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad desierta que una vez había sido su hogar.

Empezaba a oscurecer, podría no llegar a su escondite antes de que toda la luz se extinguiera y eso le espantaba terriblemente, así que corrió más rápido, tratando de moverse sin hacer demasiado ruido. Los monstruos nocturnos que abarrotaban las calles cuando el sol se ponía no eran la única amenaza, y eso estaba muy claro en la cabeza del muchacho.

.

Todavía podía recordar con perfecta nitidez la vez que se había percatado que los hombres eran más peligrosos que las bestias.

.

.

_Las luces del edificio en el que se escondian habían parpadeado y el sonido de pasos podrían ser escuchado._

_En estos días peligrosos, la única manera de sobrevivir estaba formando grandes grupos para defenderse el uno al otro, pero en el que estaba Makoto no era demasiado fuerte, ya que lo formaban en su mayoría mujeres y niños._

_._

_El grupo se estaba escondiendo del Vigilante, una organización gubernamental que, entre otras labores, se encargaba de cazarlos. Las mujeres y los niños estaban todos juntos, mientras que los hombres se pusieron junto a las puertas, listo para movilizarse y enfrentar el peligro con el fin de proteger al grupo._

_._

_Makoto se sentó en el medio, su hermano bebé abrazado a su pecho con fuerza. Ren estaba llorando, Ren siempre estaba llorando. ¿Cómo no iba a llorar? Su madre había muerto y él pasaba hambre muy seguido, los bebés no tenían ninguna otra manera de quejarse._

_Pero los gritos del pequeño niño estaban atrayendo a los soldados del Vigilante, y Makoto no podía hacer nada más que colocar su pequeña mano sobre la boca de su hermanito, tratando de detenerlo y hacerlo callar._

_"¡Esto no va a funcionar, ellos nos van a encontrar por culpa de ese mocoso!" dijo una mujer, quien después agarró Makoto por la parte superior del brazo, casi haciendo que el niño de nueve años soltara al bebé que sostenía._

_"¡Toma a ese niño y ve a ocultarte a otro lugar!" había dicho la mujer, empujando al chico hacia la puerta de salida de atrás._

_El niño había mirado alrededor, sus ojos verdes buscando el apoyo de los otros miembros, pero lo único que éstos hicieron fue desviar la vista, ignorándolo, por lo que se vio obligado a salir, llevar al bebé con él._

_._

_Era un niño grande, para su edad, y bastante fuerte también, así que podía correr rápido, y eso es lo que hizo. Corrió y corrió ... y luego los gritos comenzaron. El padre de Makoto había actuado rápido al ver a sus hijos salir del edificio. Corrió detrás de ellos y, al ver que estaban siendo perseguidos ya, decidió llamar la atención hacia si mismo. La presencia del hombre mayor hizo que el Vigilant persiguiendo a los niños los dejara para ir tras él, ayudando así a Makoto a ocultarse. Él no podía hacer nada más, le dolían las piernas, le dolían brazos, estaba cansado. Al menos, el bebé que aun sostenía había dejado de llorar._

_Se quedó sentado allí, oculto en un estrecho hueco debajo de una pila de escombro, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Su padre luchó, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra los miembros del Vigilante, quienes lo mataron justo ahí, justo en frente de los ojos de su hijo._

.

.

Makoto sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la imagen de su padre, muerto en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

.

¿Por qué lo habían matado? La enfermedad que había cobrado la vida de millones fue la razón. Había empezado con un caso aislado en Tokio, uno solo, pero se había extendido rápidamente y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Pronto, mucha gente había muerto y otros se habían visto afectados de manera diferente por la enfermedad, que afectaba directamente al adn y lo hacía mutar de maneras extrañas.

Aquel segundo tipo de personas, ¨los corrompidos¨ como los llamaban, no morían de la enfermedad, al menos no inmediatamente, pero sus genes quedaban codificados de manera distinta, por lo que definitivamente no debían tener hijos. Un par de niños así habían nacido, con genes modificados de tal forma que las criaturas parecían de todo menos humanos. ¿Lo peor? La enfermedad actuaba de manera completamente distinta en cada persona, dependiendo de su configuración genética especial y los fragmentos de adn que afectaba más. Era imposible mantener un record, era imposible controlarlo…

Por ello, el departamento de cazadores del Vigilante había surgido; por eso cazaban a los corrompidos.. El padre de Makoto sabía que vendrían a matarlo pronto, él era un corrompido. También sabía que los cazadores no dudarían en matar también a sus muchachos sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de revisarlos. Por eso había decidido huir junto a los niños, esconderse y protegerlos por tanto tiempo como pudiera, antes que las modificaciones en sus células terminaran por matarlo.

.

Y es que el sabía que Makoto y Ren eran inmunes, benditos. Eran dos de las pocas personas que simplemente no se enfermaban y, a pesar de que eso los ponía fuera de riesgo de morir por la enfermedad, los ponía en la mira del Vigilante de una manera completamente distinta.

La humanidad había sufrido una gran pérdida y, con muy bajo porcentaje de ¨benditos¨, no habían quedado muchos seres humanos en el mundo. Ellos necesitaban repoblar, necesitaban crear nuevos seres humanos. Por ello, la organización buscaba a cada una de las personas inmunes y las reunían a todas en un solo lugar; una nueva nación llamada ¨El Eden¨, donde a cada persona le asignaban a un compañero con quien reproducirse.

.

.

Era todo bastante enfermo, en la opinión del muchacho. Por eso se ocultaba.

Sin embargo, cuando giró a la derecha en la esquina quele llevaba al apartamento en el que estaba escondido, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un grupo de cuatro cazadores de Vigilant. Los hombres le miraron un momento, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus rostros.

La barra de pan que Makoto tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo cuando los hombres lo inmovilizaron contra la pared y le inyectaron una droga para dormir.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante en los años que habían pasado desde la muerte de su padre hasta aquel dia. El Vigilante había desarrollado tecnología mucho más eficiente y capaz. Los cazadores necesitaron solo unos segundos para escanearlo y descubrir que era un bendito.

Los hombres se felicitaron el uno al otro mientras lo levantaban para llevárselo.

.

Lo habían capturado.

* * *

**Bueno, pasemos a más diálogo mío. Sé que puede aburrirles, pero por favor, aguanten un poquito.**

**Tengo un par de cosas más que aclarar:**

**-Primera y más importante, éste es un fic Yaoi, no digan que no avisé, jaja**

**-Segunda y casi tan importante, habrá Mpreg. Si no saben que es, es probable que lo mejor sea que dejen de leer. Puede ser que les guste, puede ser que lo odien, si prefieren no arriesgarse dejen aquí las cosas(?)**

**.**

**Ahora, ¡vayamos con los pairings! **

**MakoHaru- Makoto y Haruka, son la pareja principal, se verá mucho de ésto.**

**ReiNagisa- Reiy Nagisa, también se verá bastante 3**

**SousukeRin- Sousuke y Rin, vecinos de MakoHaru, al igual que Rei y Nagisa. Leerán sus nombres con frecuencia.**

**MomoAi- Momotaro y Nitori, se verán menos.**

**SeijuroGou- El capitán Mikoshiba y la hermanita de Rin... veremos como se desarrolla ese xD**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer, gracias por dejar review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Llegada

Capítulo 2: Llegada

.

Makoto se sentía cansado, sorprendentemente cansado. El viaje no fue fácil, menos aún porque, por alguna razón, había sido arrojado a una estructura pequeña similar a una jaula o una transportadora canina que, aunque lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar su cuerpo grande, seguía estando reducida y no le dejaba estirar las piernas. Le dolía todo…

Miró a su cuerpo, evaluando el estado en que estaba. Parecía bien, aparte del dolor muscular que tenía por estar solo en una posición.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? No podía recordar con claridad, ya que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo a causa de la droga que habían utilizado en él, pero creía que habían sido de alrededor de ocho horas, a juzgar por sus adoloridos músculos. Ocho horas desde que había sido enérgicamente capturado y extraído de su ciudad natal. Seguramente ya estarían muy lejos.

A través de los barrotes de su prisión, Makoto podía ver el exterior a través de la ventana de lo que él sólo podía adivinar era un tren. Si estaba en un tren significaba que el viaje estaba llegando a su fin. Que lo habían hecho dejar su hogar; que había dejado su antigua casa, su antigua escuela, e incluso que el viejo club de natación a la que fue con su mejor amigo. Sentía ganas de llorar, dejando tantas cosas detrás ... verse obligado a dejarlos.

.

Pasó otra hora, a su percepción, y la cosa en que viajaba desaceleró tanto que le fue posible ver algo a través de la ventana. Obligó a sus ojos a enfocarse en lo que había más allá y deseó no haberlo hecho. En el exterior del tren no había más que caos. Era igual que las cosas habían vuelto a su ciudad, pero esto parecía peor, de alguna manera. La ciudad se notaba abandonada y descuidada, había autos estampados contra las paredes, escombros de los edificios que habían caído y una gruesa capa de polvo que cubría todo. En aquella ciudad, ya no había vida humana.

Entonces, mientras el tren avanzaba, de repente comenzó a ir hacia abajo y la luz que entraba por las ventanas se convirtió tenue. Un metro. Debía significar que ya estaba llegando a su destino, y Makoto sabía muy bien dónde era eso.

¨El Edén¨, como el gobierno había decidido nombrarlo. Makoto sabía de él porque había tenido grandes propagandas al inicio, cuando la enfermedad apareció y el Vigilante surgió, queriendo ¨salvar¨ tanto como fuese posible. Ese era el lugar donde vivían todos los "benditos". Sonaba atractivo al principio, la idea de un lugar seguro para vivir después de la enfermedad apocalíptica-como, pero era básicamente una enorme y hermosa prisión, diseñada para contener en esos pocos que eran inmunes y mantener fuera a los que no lo eran.

.

Ahí es donde Makoto terminó. Tan pronto como el tren dejó de moverse, dos hombres entraron en el compartimiento y sacaron los nuevos capturados. Makoto frunció el ceño cuando vio que no había sido el único cuya libertad había sido arrebatado por el vigilante, aunque no logró ver al resto.

Los hombres lo llevaron al hospital para un chequeo, donde fue sometido a diversas pruebas. Se sentía como una rata de laboratorio, se le picó e inyectó una y otra vez, en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo. Incluso le pidieron una muestra de semen. No supo como, pero al final la dio.

Cuando los resultados llegaron, apenas una media hora después de todos los estudios,le dieron la noticia de que se le consideraba sano y fértil, por lo que se le asignaría un nuevo hogar y, lo que había temido más, una nueva "esposa".

"Ey, no es tan malo, de verdad. Ellos hacen las evaluaciones, los responsables de las parejas en Vigilant. Son buenos en su trabajo y sé que casi nunca fallan. Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos cuando tu esposa llegue a casa, la gente es feliz aquí " le dijo el médico que le había dado sus resultados. Parecía ser una persona bastante agradable, incluso le sonrió mientras él hablaba con él.

"Te voy a decir un secreto, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que te dije o voy a estar en problemas." dijo, guiñando un ojo a Makoto. "Es posible que conozca a su esposo, ya que el chico fue traído desde la misma ciudad que viviste. Le he revisado yo mismo para comprobar su salud. Es un joven apuesto, aunque no habla mucho." el doctor dijo, poniéndose de pie repentinamente, ya que alguien había llamado a la puerta.

.

Una mujer luego entró en la habitación en ese momento y comenzó a charlar con el médico, susurrando para que Makoto no llegara a escuchar. Ni siquiera hizo el intento, estando tan inmerso en su pensamiento.

Así que se lehabía asignado a un hombre de una esposa ... ¿cómo era eso posible? Sabía que los benditos eran en su mayoría hombres, por alguna razón, pero realmente no había imaginado que el Vigilante estuviera haciendo parejas homosexuales, reuniendo a dos varones juntos.

Si ellos estaban tratando de hacer que se reprodujeran, ¿no estaba haciendo que lo contrario?

.

El médico pareció adivinar el rumbo de los pensamientos de Makoto y, tras aclarar las dudas de la mujer, la despachó con el fin de estar a solas con el chico una vez más.

"Es posible, lo han hecho posible. Los científicos trabajando para el Vigilante han creado una manera. Ya sabes que las mujeres fueron, por alguna razón, más afectadas que los varones y que sólo un pequeño número de ellas son inmunes, ¿cierto? Bien, yo creo que esta enfermedad estaba destinada a borrar a la humanidad de la Tierra, y para demostrar eso tenemos muchos datos ... sin embargo, somos resistentes " dijo el hombre, sonriendo un poco. Estaba tratando a Makoto como a un niño, pero el chico en cierta forma era un niño después de todo, así que no dijo nada al respecto y sólo escuchó con cortesía a su interlocutor.

"Han desarrollado un dispositivo artificial que se implanta en los hombres, creando un espacio para que un bebé crezca, además de que han encontrado una manera de convertir las células germinales masculinas en gametos femeninos... Usted será capaz de tener hijos con su pareja sin ningún problema, y serán hijos biológicos de ambos. Es realmente fantástico que lo hayan logrado…" le había dicho, y entonces se puso a explicar los procedimientos requeridos para implantar el dispositivo en el cuerpo de los elegidos como esposas y, además, le contó un poco de cómo se hacía tal elección. Makoto no le prestaba mucha atención en ese momento, la verdad. Estaba demasiado contento de haber sido elegido como el hombre en esa relación.

.

Después de un rato, el chico fue enviado a casa, acompañado por la mujer que había visto en el consultorio del médico. Ella era una persona de mediana edad y, por supuesto, que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué lugar ocuparía ese niño en la familia? Makoto estaba seguro de que no sería el primogénito…

.

"Esta es tu casa, memoriza la dirección. La necesitará para moverte por la ciudad sin perderte, por supuesto, y todos los trámites oficiales requieren que usted escriba la dirección de su residencia." ella dijo, dándole al adolescente una tarjeta con su dirección escrita en ella.

"Y estas son las reglas. Asegúrese de revisarlas, memorizarlas y mostrárselas a su pareja cuando él llegue. Debido al procedimiento que se le hizo, su llegada va a tomar un poco más, pero él debería estar aquí en cinco días como mucho.¡ Bienvenido al Edén! " dijo, entregándole una hoja, y luego se fue, dejando a Makoto solo.

.

.

El papel que le había dado decía:

Reglas:

1-Toda persona tiene el derecho y la obligación de ir al hospital para chequeos periódicos con el fin de controlar su salud y fertilidad.

* Para los hombres,el personal médico decidirá si un útero artificial debe ser colocado, de acuerdo a diversos parámetros como la fertilidad; el conteo y vitalidad del esperma siendo lo principal, y teniendo en cuenta otras características físicas del varón,como altura, complexión, salud general y demás..

* Ambos, hombres y mujeres embarazados tienen la obligación de informar de manera inmediata a su médico e ir para chequeos periódicos durante el embarazo.

También serán responsables de que sus recién nacidos e infantes cumplan con la regla de revisarse periódicamente.

.

2-Todos los habitantes masculinos del Edén tienen derecho a que se les asigne un hogar y, después de eso, una pareja.

.

3- Toda persona con una casa asignada deberá buscar trabajo dentro de la semana siguiente a su llegada al nuevo hogar, para esto, deberá llenar la solicitud con tres de las opciones de empleo que les gustaría tener. Uno será seleccionado para cada persona, a manos de los responsables del departamento laboral del Vigilante.

* Los trabajos pueden incluir ¨ama de casa¨ y también se puede solicitar permiso para la apertura de un negocio.

* No hay ningún pago en dinero por el trabajo de la gente, ya que no hay moneda que se utilice en el Edén. En cambio, la gente puede obtener todo lo que necesite, desde alimentos hasta la atención médica, completamente gratis de cargo.

.

4-Cada pareja debe producir a su primogénito dentro de los primeros doce meses que están juntos.

* Si la marca de doce meses viene y la madre o el varón-madre todavía no está embarazado, ella/él será reubicado con otro hombre capaz, y una nueva esposa se le asignará al marido.

* Después del primer nacido, el segundo hijo debe producirse dentro de los próximos tres años, y el tercer hijo en los próximos tres después de eso.

* A pesar de que sólo se requieren tres hijos, una pareja puede tener tantos niños más como les gustaría.

.

El leer la lista causó que Makoto se pusiera tan pálido como un fantasma. Él había oído ya los rumores que se decían sobre aquellas reglas, por supuesto, pero hasta ese momento no habían sido más que eso, rumores.

Sólo cuatro ... sabía que no habría solo cuatro reglas para una nación entera, y eso era lo que el Edén era ahora. Sólo podía adivinar que las demás normas sólo se aplicarían en caso de que se quebrantara alguna de las primeras cuatro, por lo que se prometió no hacer nada para descubrir en que consistían las demás.

.

Dejó la hoja de papel con las normas sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y luego se fue a explorar la casa. Su casa, ¿o debería decir su prisión? Era una linda prisión.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste. Si es así, por favor dejen un review, así sabré que alguien lo lee xD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3: Primer día y presentaciones

Capítulo 3: Primer día y presentaciones.

.

.

Era una linda casa, Makoto podía aceptar ese hecho. La casa en sí estaba sentada sobre cimientos altos, por lo que tenía escaleras conduciendo a un pequeño porche en la parte delantera de la casa.

Luego, al entrar se podía ver la escalera que conducía al segundo nivel, que estaban a la derecha de la puerta principal. Escaleras en forma de L, seguramente diseñadas para ahorrar espacio.

A la izquierda de la puerta principal, tras pasar por un bello arco de madera, estaba la sala de estar, una amplia habitación grande que tenía un sofá, un sillón de dos plazas y dos sillones pequeños, una chimenea y un librero, aunque éste último estaba vacío.

Todo en la habitación era de colores neutros. Debía cambiarlo, le parecía un poco aburrido…

.

Luego caminó por el pasillo, tomando la decisión de revisar el primer nivel antes de ir arriba.

Al lado de la sala de estar era la cocina, que también tenía la mesa de comedor en el mismo sitio. Esa habitacion también era espaciosa; probablemente la cocina de los sueños de muchos chefs, aunque Makoto no sabía mucho de ello y no le prestó demasiada atención.

En frente de la cocina, junto a la puerta de atrás, era una sala de lavandería, y al lado de ésta había un cuarto de baño, cerca de las escaleras.

Todo parecía bastante organizado y Makoto sonrió un poco, pensando en cómo las cosas podían ser fáciles al estar allí.

.

El muchacho abrió la puerta de atrás y salió a una terraza amplia y de pisos de madera, más allá de ésta, al bajar los escalones, había un gran patio cercado. No tenía nada en el, ni una hierba o maleza, solo un hermoso y verde pasto bien cuidado que cubría la extensión del mismo.

Makoto no pudo evitar correr a éste y dejarse caer. Tenía muchísimo tiempo desde que había visto pasto. Tenía muchísimo tiempo desde que había estado en una casa así de cuidada, de hecho.

Aun así, se forzó a si mismo a levantarse y volver a la casa, pues tenía todavía bastante por explorar. Subió las escaleras y la visión de las muchas puertas de arriba lo hizo vacilar sin saber porque y dejó de sentir ganas de revisar los cuartos de arriba.

Su curiosidad, sin embargo, ganó la pelea y abrió la puerta de la pirimera habitación. Apenas entró se estremeció.

.

La habitación no tenía nada en su interior salvo una cuna. No había otros muebles, ni un armario, ni una mesa para cambiar pañales, ni siquiera cortinas en la ventana… nada más que aquella única y solitaria cuna, que en sí misma fue suficiente para hacer que Makoto saliera corriendo y volviera abajo.

Se sentó en el sofá y tiró de sus piernas hacia arriba, tratando de acurrucarse allí lo mejor que pudo, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear un poco.

.

Le aterraba, la cuna de arriba; le aterraba tanto por lo que significaba como por lo que le hacía recordar. Una cuna vacía. Una cuna sin un bebé en ella.

Le recordó a Ren, su hermano menor que había sido demasiado pequeña cuando todo comenzó.

La madre de Makoto había muerto a causa de la enfermedad y la hermana gemela de Ren, Ran, había sufrido el mismo destino.

Sólo Los chicos de la familia quedaron con vida, pero con el padre siendo uno de los corrompidos, no podían hacer nada más que ocultarse.

Aún así, Ren resultó a ser nada más que una carga, y Makoto se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar así, pero cuando cada noche llegaba y él tenía que acurrucarse junto a un bebé hambriento que no paraba de llorar, no había manera de que pudiera evitar pensar que su hermanito habría estado mucho mejor si él, al igual que mamá y Ran, se hubiera ido al cielo.

.

Y entonces, justo unos días después de que su padre fusee asesinado, Makoto despertó y encontró al pequeño bebé pálido y frío a su lado.

.

No había nada que pudiera hacer en el momento. No pudo enterrar a su padre y no podía enterrar a su hermano bebé tampoco. Sólo podía correr, y eso era lo que había hecho. Había dejado el diminuto cuerpo detrás y, por esa misma razón, cada vez que dormía era capaz de ver la forma del minúsculo cuerpecito del bebé en descomposición, y veia también el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre en el suelo, y se veía a sí mismo como un bueno para nada ...

.

.

Para huir de sus pensamientos, Makoto decidió ir de compras, por lo que tomó la pequeña tarjeta de dirección que le habían dado, para así evitar perderse, y él salió de su casa.

Había decidido caminar y preguntar por el camino a algún vecino, y así, cuando un adolescente rubio y bajito pasar cerca de con él, le preguntó de inmediato.

.

-¡H-Hey! Siento interrumpir, ¿podrías decirme cómo llegar a la tienda más cercana?- Preguntó, dirigiéndole al chico más bajo una sonrisa amable.

.

-¨¿Uh? ¡Claro! Pero tengo una idea mejor, ¡voy a ir contigo y así podré mostrarte todo! Soy Nagisa, por cierto, ¿eres nuevo aquí?¨- dijo su interlocutor, hablando muy rápido y con un tono tan feliz que sorprendió a Makoto un poco. Se recuperó rápidamente, sin embargo, y su sonrisa cortés creció para convertirse en una expresión de agradecimiento.

.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Mi nombre es Makoto y sí, acabo de llegar hoy.- dijo, mirando al chico y preguntándose muchas cosas sobre él. Le habría gustado preguntar, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar y temía que pudiera sonar grosero, así que se conformó con escuchar la charla del otro y seguirle a donde fuera.

.

Nagisa resultó ser su vecino de al lado, que vivía allí con su marido, Rei. Le dijo Makoto que ambos habían llegado un par de meses antes y que todavía seguían adaptándose a su nuevo estilo de vida. También dijo que la parte del Edén en la que ambos vivían era muy reciente, por lo que la mayoría de las parejas eran jóvenes y recién llegados, o ¨nuevas capturas¨ como dijo Nagisa broma.

La alegre personalidad del chico ayudó a Makoto olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y se relajó mientras ambos compraban.

.

"Mira, Mako-chan! Debería tener esto, es lindo!" dijo Nagisa, señalando a un pequeño delfín que parecía ser un juguete para utilizarse en la bañera. Era lindo y Makoto recordó a su mejor amigo, así que él tomó, sin prestar mucha atención a la nueva apodo que Nagisa había decidido darle.

.

"Tenemos todo lo necesario, ahora, Nagisa. Creo que deberíamos volver." Dijo el ojiverde, mirando a su compañero y atrapándolo observando unas cuantas piezas de lencería que ya ni siquiera podían ser llamadas ropa, mismas que hicieron sonrojar Makoto desde el cuello hasta la frente mientras que el otro no hizo nada sino reírse de él.

.

"Vamos, vamos, no es nada especial, el sexo, ya sabes, es sólo sexo." dijo, tan alegre como siempre. Él era bastante directo, como Makoto podía apreciar, y parecía estar disfrutando de su vida con su pareja. ¿Podría ser que lo que el médico le había dicho fuese la verdad? ¿En realidad eran los casamenteros tan precisos?

Mientras iban de regreso a casa, e incluso después de que se separaron y cada uno se fue a su hogar, Makoto siguió pensando en lo mismo, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese cierto.

.

Tal vez tendría un buen compañero. Tal vez ambos podrían ser felices allí.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por dejar review, me han impulsado a desear continuar ésto y por ello aquí lo tienen 3**

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda o recomendación que hacer, no duden en dejarla por medio de un review o incluso un mensaje privado, las contestaré en las notas que dejo aquí abajo. **

Maru de Kusanagi, HandyRys, y a quien dejó review como visitante, **¡Muchas gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4: Segundo día

Capítulo 4: Segundo día

.

.

_Estaba cansado, estaba tan cansado. Todo le dolía, sobre todo el estómago, pero había cosas que le tenían preocupándose más que su propia hambre. Había estado tratando de encontrar comida para bebés con la cual pudiera almentar a Ren, pero no había encontrado nada._

_La comida que había a duras penas supadre había conseguido para el pequeño terminó olvidada en el viejo edificio donde se escondían, pues el ataque de los Cazadores había sido demasiado repentino para que el niño recordara tomarla antes de huir._

_Tal vez si regresaba al edificio la leche todavía estaría allí ... oh, pero también lo estarían los cadáveres de las personas que había estado viviendo con hasta hacía apenas unos días. Al igual que lo estaría el ensangrentado cuerpo sin vida de su padre. No podía volver, por supuesto que no podía._

_Pero Ren tenía hambre. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

_._

_Regresó a su nuevo escondite, donde había dejado a su hermano bebé mientras él salía a buscarle el alimento._

_El niño estaba llorando en un volúmen bajito y patético, similar al maullido de un gatito recién nacido; el niño sencillamente estaba demasiado agotado y débil como para llorar de verdad._

_Makoto había encontrado agua y nada más. Estaba tan sediento y habría deseado bebérsela toda, pero sabía que debía alimentar a su hermano también por lo que llenó el biberón que tenía, y lo puso en los labios de Ren. El niño chupó con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado; se aferra a la vida con toda la fuerza que tenía._

_._

_Esa noche fue fría y Makoto no pudo hacer más que mantener a su hermanito abrazado cerca de su pecho para que no tuviese frío; sin embargo, al llegar la mañana se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus esfuerzos había servido para nada._

_Ren ya no estaba respirando, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus labios estaban secos y pálidos… todo él estaba pálido._

_Makoto, con solo nueve años de edad, alejó a toda prisa sus manos lejos del cadáver debido al miedo, y luego se puso a llorar. Tenía miedo, y se sentía mal por ello. ¿Estarían papá y mamá enojados con él por no haber podido cuidar de su hermanito? ¿Estarían tristes? ¿Estarían todos decepcionados de él? Deberían estarlo, había fracasado completamente como hermano mayor._

.

Los ojos sin vida del bebé se abrieron de nuevo, mirando directamente a Makoto obligándole a hundirse en las profundidades de la nada... y luego se despertó.

.

Las cubiertas de la cama en la que el adolescente (de ahora 17 años) dormía se encontraban empapadas en sudor, lo que le hacía frío.

Comprendió de inmediato que había sido una pesadilla. Él estaba muy acostumbrada ya a tenerlas, realmente, pues hacían acto de presencia todas las noches, desde el día de la muerte de su padre.

A veces veía a Ren, a veces era su padre, otras veces incluso podía ver a su madre y hermana ... los había visto tantas veces que ya ni siquiera se sorprendía mas. Makoto ya no gritaba o lloraba en sueños, sino que solo permanecía ahí, completamente inmóvil e incapaz de despertar. Estaba bien para él, era el castigo que merecía por ser el único que quedó con vida de su familia.

.

.

Después de levantarse, Makoto colocó las sábanas en la lavadora y luego fue a tomar una ducha. Era tan agradable tener una gran ducha que funcionaba. El agua estaba muy limpia e incluso cálida, por lo que pudo relajarse bajo el constante chorro que llovía directamente sobre su cabeza.

Había extrañado muchísimo el agua. Después de todo, Makoto había amado ir al club de natación junto a su mejor amigo y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que, a causa de la enfermedad que sacudió al mundo entero, habían tenido que dejar de ir.

.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, bajando las escaleras para hacer su desayuno. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el timbre de la puerta sonó y el muchacho fue a abrirla.

Era Nagisa, quien llegó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un gran trozo de tarta de fresa en las manos, anunciando que lo había hecho a sí mismo. Rápidamente comenzó a charlar, tan pronto cruzó la puerta, de hecho. Resultaba realmente agradable el escucharlo.

Su charla insustancial ayudó a Makoto a sentirse menos solo y además hizo maravillas con aquello de mantenerlo distraído, alejando los pensamientos del sueño que acababa de tener, un recuerdo de varios años atrás. Aparte de eso, la conversación del rubio resultó muy informativa, ayudando a Makoto a saber más acerca de cómo la vida se llevaba en el Edén.

.

-No es tan difícil, en realidad. Uno tiene que trabajar para contribuir a la sociedad y, en cambio, recibes todo lo que necesites sin cobro alguno.- le decía el rubio, contándole sobre como las compras funcionaban por ahí.  
-Al principio es raro, llegar a una tienda y formarte frente a la caja solo para que marque el producto y después te dejen ir sin pagar, pero te acostumbras. Claro que no dejan que te lleves todo lo que quieras. Quiero decir, una vez se supo de un hombre que intentaba llevarse televisiones para cada una de las habitaciones de su casa y bueno, después de revisar el caso le dejaron solo llevarse unas pocas. Intentan mantener el balance, pienso que será más fácil después de unas generaciones, cuando los de afuera ya no existamos.- añadió, sonriendo de una manera que Makoto encontraba completamente intrigante.

¿Cómo era que Nagisa podía sonreír así? ¿Acaso no había vivido suficientes tiempos difíciles mientras vivía fuera del Edén? Su propia sonrisa había cambiado, ya no era tan frecuente como antes y cuando aparecía en su rostro se sentía como algo antinatural. No quería sonreír demasiado; no quería ofender a su familia por ir sonriendo mientras ellos estaban muertos.

A parte de los pequeños momentos en los que los pensamientos de Makoto volvían al tema de la muerte, la mañana resultó ser muy agradable en la compañía de su vecino y verdaderamente lamentó cuando el momento de que el muchacho se marcara a su propio hogar llegó.

Tras despedirse se ocupó de la limpieza. Hizo la cama con las sábanas limpias e incluso se aventuró fuera por su cuenta, caminando al centro comercial en búsqueda de nueva ropa.

.

Tardó bastante tiempo eligiendo cosas para él e, inconscientemente, para su pareja (a quien por cierto no conocía todavía), y pronto su segundo día en ese lugar había terminado. Le sorprendió y preocupó un poco que su pareja aún no hubiese llegado, aunque sabía que no debería ser preocupante, ya que la mujer del otro día le había dicho que podría tomar una semana.

* * *

**Bien, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá que les guste.**

**Agradecimientos:**

Karla Takahisa ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, ojalá te guste.

Tjrz Jajaja se entendió. La verdad, Rin siendo madre es algo que intento no imaginar todavía, no hasta que sea necesario... ¡Espero te guste éste capítulo!

PhanAllyson aquí tienes un poco más del pasado de Mako, para que chilles así bien padre :3 Espero te guste.

.

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar su review!**


End file.
